Lash
Lash is the Second Heir to the SpikeWing Throne and one of Lucky's OCs. Infobox Picture is by: Snow, and colored by Myself. THANK YOU SNOW Appearance Fitting the proper criteria of a SpikeWing, she is a mottled olive green and pale brown, with hints of darker green in places. Her underbelly is a pale greyish green, somewhat like dried leaves, and her eyes are a light, piercing yellow. She is thin, sleeker than most of her tribe. This is due to a mixture of both genetics and practice for the day that she can finally take her revenge, which drove her to impossible things. Her head is a bit thinner than most of her tribe, and her teeth are short and hooked. Her claws, clipped to a small yet harmful point, are the same shade of green as her underbelly. Her tail spikes are usually shorter than a normal SpikeWing's, however she is deadly accurate with her aim, and she takes pleasure in retrieving the spike and stabbing it into whatever creature happens to be in her way. Bloody business, taking a spike out, since it hooks onto everything in the wound. Normally, blood loss is how they die. However, if they do not, it is most certainly infection. She wears light jewelry and sometimes a traditional suit, and has gotten expert at speaking and fabricating lies. Her eyes always are bright with excitement, yet to the trained, they can see that one little dark part, deep in them, that is but a hint of her true self. Her smile is polite and as genuine as possible, but you can see in the way she grinds her teeth that she is irritated almost constantly. She wears a mask, a mask of correct SpikeWing behavior, but when that is taken off... She is nothing short of a sociopath. Personality On the surface, Lash is what every dragon dreams of being. Smart, kind, courteous, yet amazing at getting stuff done. Whether it is a political debate or a spat over some issue, she is quick and concise to get her way. She only seems to have an issue with speaking to Spear, the first heir, though many only believe it to be a simple rivalry between the two dragonesses. In short, she has every aspect to become a perfect queen, bringing peace on quiet wings and war with sharp claws. And they know she is not afraid of either. She also tends to have an annoying tendency to never refer to the queen as such, only calling her 'Whip,' rather than 'Queen Whip.' However... Peel back the impossibly intricately woven facades... And her true colors shine through. She is selfish. Greedy. Hungry for power and glory. She is incredibly determined to get her way, and will go any length to achieve it. Be it spend years harboring a grudge, going in and doing things herself, or killing the dragon that opposes her. In a dark alley. With no help. And a million stabs to the neck. She hates both Spear and Queen Whip with a passion, thinking of them as weak and stupid, unable to risk conquering other tribes to bring their own dragons the land that they need. During the SandWing world war, while the SpikeWing tribe stayed out of the fray, she was silently and consistently supporting Burn AND Blister from the shadows. Whoever died first... She didn't care. One of them would live. Definitely. After the Night of the Fourth Moon, when the war ended, she locked herself away and flared in anger so great and so terrifying, that she never really was able to rebuild the facade again. She hopes... That if, no... When she kills Whip and Spear, in secrecy, with no one else knowing the full truth but the dead ones and the cause, she will have to take the tribe. And through those teary eyes and muffled sobs at the death of two dragons she knew, there will be the fire in her. Sparked. Flaring up. Ready for all others to burn with her fantasies of conquest. Of destruction. Of the SpikeWing tribe becoming truly great again. Abilities Category:Females Category:Content (Luckybird7765) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Occupation (Government Official)